


An Eventful Train Ride

by Synli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Ever since the night of her boyfriend's Birthday surprise Alice has felt a new urge welling up within her. Giving in to her body's burgeoning desires she goes out to run errands in just her jacket, with nothing below. It's sure to make an interesting Subway ride at least~





	An Eventful Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A slight continuation of the Birthday story that I had been commissioned to write.  
> This takes place from Alice's point of view as she explores her exhibitionist tendencies.
> 
> Alice belongs to BlinksandPokes from the Commission Central Station Discord

_There’s something important I have to tell you, Blink. A few days after your Birthday party where I was with all those different men at once… I couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to be seen by more and more people. With that in mind I set out to have some fun while I was out doing chores, and I’ll admit that I was a little bit… naughty~._

Ever since the party there had been a nagging feeling inside of me that urged me to go out with barely anything on. With a mounting eagerness I stepped out into the heat of the midday sun with nothing but the coat from your party and a small bag with some extra clothing, just in case. As soon as the warmth of the sun hit my skin I could feel my wetness spread between my thighs. Every step that I took raised the jacket just enough to show off the bottom of my ass cheeks, and it made me so wet knowing that anyone who even glanced my way could get an eyeful. 

By the time I made it from home to the train station my need had grown to the point where my nipples were rock hard beneath my jacket and everyone could see what a needy slut I was. I swear that most of the people I’d passed on the way there had to at least have had an idea of my naughty game. Somehow I managed to make it to the station without dropping to my knees and allowing some random passerby to take me.

As the doors of the Subway car slid closed behind me I could feel the lustful gazes on my body from my fellow passengers. My mind practically buzzed with fantasies of what these men might do to me if only they knew what a dirty girl I really was. With unsteady steps I took up a spot in the corner of the train car, though I had to walk past several large men on the way to my destination.

“Look at this cute little piece of ass we have here. I bet she needs someone to show her a good time boys.” As I picked up on the man’s boastful tone his words struck a chord deep within me. I knew that he was right, I needed someone to pick up on my game and call me out on it. As I stood there waiting for someone to make a move on me I couldn’t stop thinking about your Birthday party. Those men and all of their cocks, all stiff and ready to ravage me.

Since I didn’t have to focus on walking for the time being my idle hand found its way between my legs to comfort my aching need. As one hand held my bag in front of my crotch the other went to work easing two digits in and out of my moist heat. I pretended to be focused on gazing out the window as I tried to hold in the lewd noises that I knew I was only a sudden movement away from letting the whole train car hear. 

As I teased myself to the fantasies that my sexed up mind had been continuously assaulting me with, I began to give up hope of anything actually coming from the man’s comments about me. There was barely a sound to announce his arrival before his hands were on my breasts teasing my stiff nipples and roughly massaging them. I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stifle the sudden moan his touch had wrung from me. Finally someone had noticed me and was touching me the way my body craved, and I wanted more.

His hands felt so good on my tits that I dropped my bag to the Subway car’s floor with a thud that I thought for sure would turn some heads, though he continued without a care in the world. I could feel his stiffness against my ass as he began to grind his bulge into me. The man remained completely silent in his assault until his hands wandered below my coat to try copping a feel of my ass. “Huh? No panties?”

“Don’t stop~.” I didn’t give him a chance to respond as I turned to face him as I shrugged my jacket off onto the floor. This was it, I was finally completely naked and exposed in front of everyone, and I loved it. With a lust-drunk giggle I closed the distance between the two of us once more and began to grind on the very noticeable bulge that he had for me. Even though his pants were still pulled up I could feel him throb with desire at my heat being ground into him. “Are you gonna give it to me, big guy?”

With a lusty growl the man threw his arms around me and pushed me fully into the corner of the subway car. The chilled metal against my bare back only served to make my pussy feel hotter and wetter. I was so caught up in the sensations that I didn’t hear his bottoms unzipping. The next thing I knew an earth shattering wave of pleasure tore through me as his thick cock plunged into me. Only one lustful mewl managed to escape my lips before the stranger’s tongue slid into my open mouth. Between my heat and my mouth being invaded my mind was almost instantly turned off as a haze of need settled in.

I didn’t care how many people saw or heard me as I got manhandled. In fact, I wanted all of them to see the way I was being used. Each time that the train came to a stop, I could almost make out new people joining the train before the sensual fog settled in once more. Every thrust of his cock inside of me made me lose track of time more and more. The only thing that had any meaning in that moment was my slutty little hole getting pleasured.

One time between my second or third mind-numbing orgasm I briefly recalled that I was supposed to be getting off the train downtown, but his fingers started to touch me in just the right way to make me forget again. At some point during our heated rutting my legs ended up wrapped around his waist as he fucked the strength out of me. My head lulled on his shoulder as he made my body quake with each one of his powerful thrusts.

“Ngh! Gonna fucking fill up your slutty little cunt.” The man’s deep voice barely got through to my dazed little brain. My body must have known what was coming because my eager little pussy squeezed and milked his shaft for all of his hot cum. With a primal grunt the man’s seed burst into me as he hilted deep inside. My hips gyrated into his with a mind of their own as he filled my warmth with his thick, creamy cum.

_So warm…_

As the bubbly warmth settled inside of me I could only offer a slutty giggle as my legs untangled from his waist. Still lacking the strength to hold myself up, I slid down the metal wall as I tried to catch my breath. The feeling of eyes on me sparked another rolling wave of arousal as I looked around for who might be getting an eyeful. The man’s three friends were the culprits, each one with a stiff erection freed from their pants as they pumped themselves to our little show. The position the men were standing in suddenly made sense to me, they had been keeping us ‘mostly’ out of the sight of others.

“Oh boys~ Thank you for helping out~” All three men stood completely still as I crawled towards them. The feeling of cum leaking from my used pussy allowed a moan to escape from my lips. They must have been close, as my slutty sound caused each of their shafts to visibly throb. Setting my sights on one of the mens’ cocks, I surged forwards and gulped it down in one quick motion.

I could hear him grunt with pleasure as his length was engulfed fully in my heated mouth. His masculine scent and taste urged my head to bob more quickly on his cock as my hunger grew. Amidst my sudden deep-throating I felt the cocks of the other two men upon my face as they ground their slick shafts against my cheeks. The sight and sounds of me sucking off his friend must not have sat well with one of the men as I was suddenly pulled from his cock and plunged onto another man’s. 

_Naughty boys~_

With a sensual giggle I pulled myself free from the impatient man’s cock before I began to lap at his tip like an ice-cream cone. Raising my gaze to look at all three of the men, I began to roll my tongue back and forth along all three of their cocks. Their differing scents and tastes drew out my inner slut a bit further as I reached out with shaky hands to draw them all closer to me. As my saliva spread between their swollen lengths it dripped off and ran down my bare chest.

The sight of my tits being coated in my slippery spit must have been too much for one of the men to take. As my tongue passed over his cock he grunted and thrust it into my face. The first rope of his thick cum splashed against my cheek and each subsequent shot landed lower and lower down my chest. I couldn’t help but moan like a slut when I felt his warmth coat my tits.

Both of the other two men must have loved the idea of painting my chest because by the time they were finished with me my tits were coated in their cum. One of them even pressed the head of his cock against my skin and directed his load up and over my nipples. Just as my need began to pick back up and my pussy began to crave cock again my station pulled into view.

With a frustrated huff I grabbed my bag and began to wipe away the still warm cum coating my body. As I began to wipe their combined cream from my breasts a naughty thought occured to me. Instead of cleaning my breasts off, I pulled my coat on the rest of the way and fastened it over my chest. The sensation of their warmth against my skin drew a heated blush from my cheeks. If people had been about to catch an eyeful before my Subway trip, just think about what they would see afterwards.


End file.
